


The Amazing adventures of Ant Morty pt.1

by TeamFortressFics



Series: The Amazing Adventures Of Ant Morty [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Rick and Morty
Genre: Anus, Crossover, I'm Bad At Tagging, Morty hides in a tampon, at 1 am, close up pussy shots, holy fuck my thumbs hurt, i did this on an iphone, ish, lots of stolen shit, rick makes an ant man suit for him and Morty, watersports?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFortressFics/pseuds/TeamFortressFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick makes two Ant Man suits and SHRINKY discs for him and Morty. Chaos ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing adventures of Ant Morty pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not to be taken too seriously but interpret it as you wish because this was too fun to write

Rick stepped out into the cool night air and breathed in the smell of the alien grass which was freshly coated in early morning dew, and relished in the sound of relative silence. One thing crossed his mind as he clambered into his ship, and that was to go home, where the galactic federation didn't have their fist up his ass.

The lightyears to home ticked by as he grew impatient, hours were dripping away, but he was sure Morty would be awake, doing some dank memes. If not, he would wake him up. 

At 2:04 am Rick's ship slammed into the pavement outside of the garage, slowly pulling in. Morty was awake as Rick had predicted, sitting in his room playing on his laptop. 

Morty jumped at the sound of his door opening, and as he swore he locked it, Rick stumbled in and a screwdriver fell out of his hand, telling Morty that yes it WAS locked but not now.

"Jee- eeugh- jeezus Morty, why the lock?" Rick spilled out before taking a hearty chug out of his flask. Rick's meeseeks slippers shuffled across the carpet as he plopped down on Morty's bed, pushing him over to the wall. The sounds of people shouting spewed out of the laptop's speakers. 

Morty sat up and closed his laptop lid, looking at Rick. "Tomorrow, Morty i have to do something so ill be away for a while." 

The next morning, Morty woke up and remembered what Rick said and knew he was probably off on another adventure, or he was in the garage. Either way, Morty was going to make some breakfast for himself. Digging around in the cabinets, he pulled a box of off brand fruity pebbles out and grabbed the milk out of the fridge, combining the two in a bowl and putting away the stuff he grabbed a spoon and sat down on the couch. The interdimensional cable box whirred to life as Morty turned on the tv, trying to find a ball fondlers movie. Unsuccessful, Morty sighed and turned off the tv, intent on eating his cereal. About 3/4 of the way through his bowl Morty heard Rick call out; "Hey! Morty! Down Here!" Morty looked around, not seeing Rick, he scratched his head and called back; "Rick! Where Are You?" A flash of light and a loud noise later, Rick appeared from the gap in between the couch cushions, wearing a suit that greatly resembled ant man's. "MORTY I MADE US ANT MAN SUITS AND SHRINKY DISKS!" His face lit up when Rick pressed the side of his helmet and his visor flipped up. "YOURS IS IN YOUR ROOM GO GET IT ON AND LETS GO ON AN ADVENTURE MORTY, AN ADVENTURE, A TINY ADVENTURE!" Racing up the stairs Morty busted through his doorway and picked the suit up off of his dresser. 

The ant farm sitting in Rick's garage looked like a great place to go for the first test, so they shrunk down and slipped into the colony of fire ants. Once inside, the duo looked around and found a tunnel to go into, trying to get into the heart of the ants, only to overthrow the leader and become the leader. Hours later, Morty and Rick un-shrunk into the garage, covered in ant blood and guts. So they stepped out and around the house where the garden hose was and hosed each other off, glad to finally be away from the stench of ant fluids. Stepping back into the garage, Rick sat the ant farm under his lamp and disintegrated it, leaving behind a pile of ash. Morty however was in his room, planning on how he was going to use his powers for good and for bad. Like for example, he would grab the teachers answer key and ace his tests, and sneak into the girls locker room, and break into a bank full of money and shrink it. He decided he'd sleep and think about it later. The early hours of the morning greeted a groggy Morty, who had one of THOSE naps.

Still in his suit, Morty shrunk and ran down into the city. Finding the nearest Audi dealership, Morty pulled out a few shrink discs and threw them on the gate lock, rendering it useless. He then snuck in and placed a few discs on the nicest cars he found, securing them together with fishing string, hoe hopped in one and drove the rest of them home, where he put them in his desk drawer for safe keeping. By the time that he stripped of his suit, and changed his clothes morning was rolling in. He went over to his desk drawer and checked on his cars, picking them up like matchbox toys, he eyed them carefully and put them back when he heard the sound of movement in the kitchen. He walked down to find the family strewn around the couch, eating breakfast that Beth had just made, finishing it up and sitting down to eat herself, the news came on and the first thing that was announced was that 3 Audis had been stolen and $1,000,000 had been stolen from a local bank, both without any evidence at all. Morty looked over at Rick who was coincidentally looking at Morty. They both smirked and gave each other the "we need to talk in the garage" look. 

After breakfast the two headed for the garage, locking the door behind them. Morty was the first to speak; "So the bank, huh?" Rick shot back "So the cars, huh?" And they both erupted into laughter, before going to get their hauls. Rick opened his subterranean bunker and Morty to his room, pulling out the cars and running back to the garage. Rick was standing over his desk, which had a few little pallets of money, stacked in a pyramid shape. Morty sat the cars down next to the money and looked up at Rick. He looked at the cars and said to Morty; "D-d-d-Damn Seeugh-on those are some sick ass cars!" Morty said back; "y-yeah those-those are the newest models of R8s that they had and i thought "fuckit" and grabbed three of them." Rick smiled and glanced at his money pile and then back to Morty. "Hey, are you doing any more "heists" anytime soon and if so then what are you "heisting?" Morty calmly replied, "i uhh will probably just lay low for a while and let the car thing blow off before i do anything else, why?" Rick looked at Morty and said, "Because, you're gonna need one of these bad biznitches." And he handed Morty a microscope, and when Morty looked through it his eyes widened for it was a tiny portal gun! "These are gonna help us get away with a lot more shit Morty." 

A few nights later, Morty stepped into his suit and brought his head into his helmet before shrinking and grabbing his tiny portal gun off of the rack that it sat on on his desk. Rick came in over his intercom and said "that portal gun only works for places on earth, and is controlled through your helmet, which is neurally connected to your brain, thanks to my modifications." Morty called back; "Wow, jeez Rick, thanks!" Before Rick gave a quick "you're welcome" and "lets get it done" back before a portal sound played through his mic and then shut off. Morty thought about where he wanted to be and opened his portal, before jumping through. When the other side of the portal opened up Morty was under a steel table in a vault in fort Knox, Kentucky. Making quick work of the security cameras, Morty started flinging shrink disks onto carts of gold and money, opening a portal to his room and pushing the carts through before closing the portal and opening another one in another vault, repeating the process until fort Knox was wiped out. Rick however had been looting the princes over in Dubai for everything that they had, even capturing a Devel sixteen. Overall it was a good night for the duo. The next morning, had been insane, on the news was that Fort Knox had been robbed and that most of the princes in Dubai had been robbed. Morty and Rick sat back in the garage and ogled their loot haul. Rick had to expand the underground area for the loot and cars, some of which were fully sized and on display. Morty had finished counting bars of gold and money stacks and looked at Rick. Knowing that they had hit it big time. 

Morty now was planning on doing some super sinister deeds with his suit, so he had Rick fashion him a tiny body camera. The next day at school, Morty was wearing a hoodie, jeans, and skin colored gloves so he didn't raise suspicions about his suit. He shrunk his helmet and had it in a plastic toy bubble, which was strung around his neck. By the time gym class rolled around Morty was in the girls locker room and was in position so that he could tape all the action. Jessica walked in and dialed the number on her lock in 12-45-23 Morty took note. Focusing his camera up skirt, he watched in awe as Her panties slid to the floor, revealing her juicy red-haired pussy. Morty, who was watching her slowly strip, was salivating and thinking of ways to get up in there. As she walked out in her gym clothes Morty waited for the locker room to clear out and then opened Jessica's locker. He found her discarded panties and bra and shrunk them, zipping them shut in plastic bags and pocketing them. He found her tampons, jackpot. He hopped on the end of one and sealed himself back up. Then he waited. By the time she came back to her locker, Morty had been in the tampon for 45 minutes. The first thing she reached for was her underwear which she didn't find. Damn bitches always stealing her shit. Now she had to wear her gym clothes. So she reached for her tampon and headed for the bathroom. Opening Morty's up, she slowly slid her used one out and put it back in the new one's wrapper before throwing it away. Morty watched as she slid her tampon in, moaning a little as she fit it in her.

Morty wasted no time when she sat down and quickly got to work, videotaping her pussy up close and sliding the camera into the stretched part of her slit, making sure not to touch her or hurt her at all before backing up and videoing her clit, ah yes her sensitive nub, gleaming in the little bit of light being emitted by Morty's body cam. When she asked to go to the bathroom, Morty froze, realizing she was gonna stretch her holes while he watched. He hopped out of the back of her pants and followed her down the hall, going ahead and sliding under the door. Morty watched her as she went to a stall, going in as she locked the door and jumping in the toilet bowl. He heard her pull out her phone and slide her pants down, as she sat on the pot, not actually using the bathroom, but putting up a guise so she could use her phone. Her anus was so widely stretched and her pussy was opened, and wet? Uh oh. Morty panicked as her tampon slid out, falling into the water below, he heard her sigh and she continued typing away at her phone. Morty's heart raced as he realized that Jessica was stretched out and the was looking at her. When she got done, Morty was done. 

Morty went under a janitor closet door and opened a tiny portal and jumped through, landing smack dab in the middle of his room. Placing his portal gun on his rack and his camera beside that, Morty un shrunk and took off his suit and laid down on his bed.


End file.
